worlds collide
by Galbitorix bain
Summary: follow Aang and Katara as they fall into the world of Nicholas flamel and help to fight the dark elders


**A/M: here is my first cross over fanficiton, i don't have my copy of book two in the Flamel sires with me so i made this first chapter a bit short and a little undetailed as far as i can remember. but i hope you enjoy none the less.**

Chapter 1 arrival

Aang and Katara where in the eastern air temple doing some cleaning. Aang had wanted to do this ever since he had arrived at the destroyed southern temple. It was about a month after Fire Lord Zuko's coronation. Aang and Katara where both walking down a hall when they crossed a mirror all of the sudden they saw an image appear in the mirror. A man in his mid thirties with graying hair, a young lady who seemed more of a tom boy with spiky red hair, and two teens close to their age, one a boy and a girl with brown and blond hair. they seemed to be in a closet of some sort if light seemed to be coming form some sort of strange bulb shaped lantern hanging form the ceiling.

Aang and Katara looked at each other, "what could it be?" Aang asked a little nervously.

"I don't know I've never seen anything like It." she said touching the surface of the mirror. She jerked her hand back as she felt a stiff cold touch her hand. Aang trying to help her stumbled and they both fell through the mirror.

XXXXXX Paris France

Josh had just exited the Lye gate when the scene on the gate switched from the witch's shop room to a hallway, two people where staring back at them with a confused look on their face. One looked like a monk in orange and yellow robes and had arrow tattoos on his head and arms. The other was a teen with brown hair and deep blue eyes; she had on a blue outfit with white trim and two brown pouches at her side. For a moment the tow talked, then the girl touched the mirror on their side and jerked back, the monk obviously trying to approach the mirror as well stumbled and the both came tumbling into the closet with them.

Skatthach, who had been looking a bit woozy pirked up immediately, taking out her Nunchaku, Nicholas stood there smiling kindly, and Sophie looked apprehensively while josh dropped into a fight stance. The monk stood up immediately and said "wow, no need to get hostile, we don't mean any harm." He said reaching down to pick up the girl.

"oh really, then who sent you, did Dee send you," Skatty demanded.

"Skatty calm down and use logic," Nicholas said in an ancient Celtic tong that no one else knew. "how could Dee have known where we would go, and how could he have called in agents in such a short time?"

"Fine," she said then reverted back to English, "who are you then?"

Aang hesitated and said, "My name is Aang, Avatar and last Air bender, and this is Katara of the southern Water tribe" Aang said holding his staff upright as he spoke.

"hmm, there are no such places here, you must be of another realm," Nicholas said thinking out loud.

"that is very possible," Aang said, "the clothes that you are wearing are verry strange to me and I do not recognize your facial characteristics as any of the four nations of my world." Aang said speaking as one who had authority back home.

"Well, we can figure this out later; right now we need to find out where we are in Paris."

"you mean you don't know either?" Aang asked curiously.

"the last of our party had just came through the Lye gate when it switched to your world, there must have been a surge in the magic to cause it to go so far as to another dimension. Some one else sent us here so we don't exactly know where we are save that we are in a city known as Paris, my home town."

"oh." Aang said meekly.

Sophie placed her hand on the door and jumped back, "I hear sounds, like organs and voices."

"those are ghost sounds, now that you have been awoken you can hear impressions left by time." Nicholas said "we are in a cathedral, it would seem, lets go and see exactly which then we can get our friends back home, and see about getting a place to stay." The Alchemist said walking to the door and beginning to open it.

"Wait what about alarms." Josh pointed out.

"who would put an Alarm on a church closet door?" Nicholas said opening the door, the moment he did, a siren pealed out and lights began ot flash.

"wanst it you who told me to think before I acted?" Scatty said in the same Celtic Language as before.

"getting old I guess," he responded, "Let's move!"

Aang and Katara looked at each other with an unspoken, _what have we gotten ourselves into, _then chased after the others. As they came to the main part of the cathedral they found that Nicholas had stopped the group and was trying to pick the lock, the faint smell of mint was in the air. Then the smell of snakes. "what is that," josh said

Trouble," Scathactch said, "very big trouble"

As she finished all the candles seemed to go out, and the oddor of snakes got stronger.

Skatty expklained that in this realm each magical being had a distinct magical sent, Nicholas had mint, the twins Vanilla and Orange, a man named John dee had the smell of brimstone, and the man who was causing the smell of snakes was a man by the name of Nocollo Mochovelli.

"if you two can fight now would be the time to get ready!" Skatthach said as she took out her swords, and a giant monster made of wax came trundling up to them.

Aang dropped into a fire bending stance, and Katara pulled water out of her pouches.

This caught Nicholas, and Scathatch's attention, since neither one of them had Aura's or the resulting magical scent, but what they Katara had done had been to control water as a wizard would have done.


End file.
